


Alone Again

by orphan_account



Series: Hell King Series [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Demon!Ryan, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to my fic 'Easily Done'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Alone Again

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

**_ Prologue _ **

He didn’t know where he was.

It was…cold. And dark. He could tell he was sitting on a chair and there was something in front of him that he was too afraid to touch to find out what it was.

“Ryan?” Gavin whispered, remembering those blue eyes and that tight, pained attempt at a comforting smile being the last thing he saw.

“Ryan,” he tried again, a little louder, his voice still coming out as little more than a choked sob. He was alone. Ryan lied to him. He said he’d never leave him. ‘From your last breath and longer’.

“Ryan?” he weakly tried one last time, knowing the answer. Nothing.

Tears ran down his face and broken sobs were torn from his throat. He was alone. Truly alone. There could be no more calls to his mum. No mucking around with Dan. No…no more anything.

And it was just…time to wait until he was carted off to hell for the rest of eternity.

Time to wait, alone again.

…

“Gavin?”

-


	2. Chapter One

**_ Chapter One _ **

“I’m sorry, we don’t have anyone under that name,” a woman dressed entirely in grey said with a shrug of her shoulders, not looking up from her computer.

“This isn’t a shitty hospital waiting room, this is Purgatory. _Hell_ has better bookkeeping than you guys. Hell! Think about that, let that sink into your primitive little brain before I crush it with my hands because you’ve lost the _one_ soul I need here right fucking now,” Ryan snarled at the receptionist.

“Did you deal directly with the Sorters? Made sure to send him immediately to Hell?” she replied snappily. Ryan just looked a little sheepish because, no, in fact. He did not. And she obviously knew that. “You didn’t. Let me guess, Mr. Too Important To Deal With Sorters went immediately to the Interviewers, or hell, you went to Burnie, didn’t you? And because _he_ doesn’t talk to the Sorters himself, got your soul dumped in a room with no Interviewer coming to work with him. Those rooms? They’re black as night if they’re unused,” she continued, just making Ryan feel worse and worse. Being the King of Hell had never been this emotionally draining before.

“I’m sorry, okay. Just…Can you _please_ help me out here Kara,” Ryan pleaded and the woman sat back with a quirked eyebrow and a sigh, returning to her computer.

“I’ll find him. Just give me one minute and calm your farm,” she said, picking up her phone and dialling. “Hey, Chris? Yeah, can you give me the room of a Gavin Free? He was sent to you guys by mistake when he’s meant to go to hell….Yeah, I know, the assholes don’t seem to understand the concept of communication….you have him? Oh fantastic. What room is he in?” she asked, writing something down. There were a few more ‘uh huh’s’ and ‘yeah’s’ before she hung up with a quick goodbye, looking back at Ryan.

“He’s in room 27538. Step on the square and I’ll send you over,” Kara said simply, motioning towards a square painted on the floor in the corner.

“Thank you,” Ryan replied with a relieved sigh.

“Yeah, that’s right, ‘thank you’. Should have just sent you to Gus,” Kara threatened, pressing a few keys on her keyboard and the waiting room vanished, instead a cream door in front of him, with simple wooden numbers on the front showing that he was in the right place. Ryan reached for the door knob, turning it with no problem and peering in to see complete darkness.

“Gavin?”

There was breathing. No. Not just breathing. It was…crying? Ryan snapped his fingers and the room was brightened, showing blank walls and a wooden table with two chairs, one empty and the other seating a pale, sobbing mess of a man. His Gavin.

“Ryan?” Gavin said, looking at the King of Hell with disbelief and confusion. “You…You’re here?”

The daemon was at Gavin’s side in an instant, hovering over him with a comforting hand in his hair and the other taking Gavin’s hand, lightly squeezing it.

“I’m so sorry Gavin. Everything’s alright now. I have you,” Ryan whispered soothingly, pressing a light kiss to Gavin’s head.

“You’re lying again, aren’t you,” the Brit replied, his head dropping down, not returning the grip on his hand. “Just waiting for me to get my hopes up so you can rip me apart more before you send me to hell and torture me,” Gavin whispered, sounding as broken as a person could.

“No,” Ryan said, horrified at the thought, turning Gavin’s chair around and kneeling in front of him, forcing the Brit to meet his gaze. “You’re mine, remember? For as long as you’ll have me and I would never dare harm you. I…the agreement has to be honoured to the letter. You do have to come with me to hell,” Ryan admitted, getting no response from Gavin.

“But, you don’t have to be tortured. That wasn’t specified,” Ryan continued, Gavin raising his head a little in confusion.

“So what would I do in hell with you?” Gavin asked and a smile formed on Ryan’s face.

“You could take a place by my side. Be my second in command. Be with me forever.”

“You...you want me with you? Really? W-why?” the Brit asked, honestly confused and that made Ryan’s chest constrict.

“Because. I love you,” Ryan murmured, leaning in and brushing his lips against Gavin’s in a ghost of a kiss, pulling back just enough to gauge Gavin’s reaction. The sandy haired man was just dumbfounded before his lips curled up in the brightest smile Ryan had ever seen. Fuck his status, if he had to live as a torture victim in hell for the rest of eternity, he’d be okay with it as long as Gavin was his torturer and he kept that smile on.

“Now come on. Time to check out your new home.”


	3. Chapter Two

**_ Chapter Two _ **

“This is him? Oh he’s adorable!” Kara shrieked from the front desk as Ryan and Gavin passed by.

“Yeah, he is,” Ryan mused, looking at Gavin fondly and the Brit just blushed in response to their compliments.

“No wonder you were so freaked out about losing him,” Kara replied, winking at Gavin, just sending Gavin into a deeper and deeper fit of embarrassment.

“Well, I’m gonna take him home. Say hi to Burnie for me. Sorry about all the strife earlier,” Ryan said sincerely but Kara just waved him off and called out her goodbyes as the pair entered a set of elevator doors, Ryan pressing a button marked with a strange symbol. In fact, all of them were marked in these odd symbols Gavin didn’t recognise.

“So…What _is_ hell like?” Gavin asked, fiddling nervously with the edge of his shirt.

“Hm…It used to really be all fire and brimstone. Then in the middle ages, I did a massive overhaul and made it look like some dank dungeon. You know, give the souls somewhere familiar that’ll still set the mood. But my boys have been redecorating since I’ve been gone so I’m not entirely sure what it’ll be like when we get there,” Ryan replied, snaking an arm around Gavin’s waist, the other taking one of Gavin’s fidgeting hands in his and rubbing the back soothingly with his thumb.

“Everything’s gonna be fine. No one will even think of harming you. And even if the thought occurred to them, I’d have them incinerated before they got within 100 feet of you,” Ryan reassured Gavin but the Brit was still anxious. He was going to hell. To be the King’s right hand. It was surreal. The elevator dinged quietly and the doors opened, showing Gavin something he didn’t really expect.

It was an office.

They were staring into a lobby, with white tiled floors, cream walls and random pieces of modern looking art and posters around. Gavin glanced over at Ryan, seeing the man quirk his eyebrow but otherwise, didn’t react.

“Boss!”

A young, dark-haired man, maybe a little younger than Gavin, came rushing out of a doorway further into the building, a big smile on his stubbly face. He was dressed in a pair of khakis, a band t-shirt and checkerboard slips ons with a pair of thick, black glasses perched on his nose.

“Ray. It’s an…interesting look you guys went with,” Ryan greeted. Ray looked around, still with that wide grin.

“Yeah. They guys and I thought we might go with a mislead. Like, “I was dying, now I’m in an office. Was it all a dream? Where the hell am I?” and then we drop them, like so,” Ray said, pointing to a piece of the floor that vanished, screams piercing through. Then the tile returned to its place and the lobby was silent. “The rest is just how you left it. This part is just for the workers to relax or prep for sessions,” he continued, pointing out what looked like an office break room. Gavin spotted a door left ajar and all manner of terrifying torture tools could be seen hanging from the walls. He didn’t even want to know what they hid if that’s what they just displayed. He squeezed Ryan’s hand a little, mostly to comfort himself and received a firm squeeze in return.

“Where are the others?” Ryan queried, “I want to get introductions out of the way before I get back to work.”

“They’re in our personal prep room. I’ll show you where,” Ray motioned for the pair to follow him, but still kept only a little ahead of them so he could talk to Gavin. “I’m Ray by the way. I work for the Boss. You’re the soul he went to Earth for, right?” he asked. Gavin just nodded. There was silence for a moment, Ray looking at him as if prompting him to continue.

“Does the soul have a name?” he said, good-naturedly.

“I-It’s Gavin. I’m, I mean. I’m Gavin,” the sandy haired man answered. This was not what he was expecting from someone that tortured people for their job. He seemed more like a Gamestop employee than a demon.

“Nice to meet you, Gavin. Boss sent us a message before he got you so the guys in this room,” he stopped in front of a closed door, his hand on the handle, “know what’s going on, but we haven’t announced it to the rest of the workforce, we’ll leave that to you, King,” Ray explained, giving a little, obviously not-totally-sincere bow. “They wouldn’t believe us if we said it anyway,” he added.

“Everything will be fine, Gavin,” Ryan gently reminded with a small reassuring smile that Gavin returned, although it was a little forced.

“So,” Ray piped in. “Ready to meet your new subordinates?” Gavin took a deep breath and nodded shakily.

“As I’ll ever be.”


	4. Chapter Three

**_ Chapter Three _ **

Ray opened the door and, once again, Gavin was not expecting what he saw.

It was just a normal office with desks along the walls, computers and gaming consoles set up. A bookshelf with what looked like blank game cases on the far wall and a white couch on the wall closest to the door. There were five desks in total, two of which were empty, the others occupied by three men.

The one closest to the games was a middle aged man with a moustache curled up at the ends and innumerable tattoos adorning his arms and hands, a navy t-shirt and jeans on. On his left was a heavy-set man with a truly magnificent beard, wearing a plain olive t-shirt and jeans and a pair of thin-rimmed glasses on his face.

On the other side of the room with two empty desks either side of him, was another man with curly auburn hair and glasses as well, wearing a light blue hoodie and dark jeans.

All the men were playing minecraft.

Demons of hell. Sitting and playing minecraft.

Gavin was starting to believe he didn’t die at all and this was just some fantasy his depressed mind concocted and he was really in a padded room somewhere with a hug-me jacket on.

“What happened to my throne? Do you know how many wars I had to start to get all those bones?” Ryan asked, his tone making the situation more like a mild inconvenience than anything else.

“Its in storage in case you want it back but seriously, sit on that couch. I dare you to and not want to never leave it again,” the curly haired man said, turning away from his computer briefly to address Ryan. “I personally think its Geoff and Jack’s way of stealing your place as King because they know any sane person would rather stay on that couch forever than rule hell anymore,” he stated, glancing at Gavin, then returning to his screen just to pause the game properly before turning his chair to face them properly.

“So. You’re the new second-in-command. Haven’t had one of those since…ever? Wait have we never had a second-in-command?” the curly haired man asked, looking at the slightly older gentlemen across the room. They had also stopped playing to join in with the conversation.

“No, not really. There was that thing with the cow back in the 1100’s but that was never really an official thing. More like an open accepted, running joke,” the moustached man, Geoff apparently, replied.

“And Prince Oinkins,” Ray added, taking a seat in the desk opposite Geoff.

“In any case. Welcome to our little piece of Hell. I’m Geoff, this is Jack. The ginger over there is Michael,” the introduction being cut in with an indignant ‘hey!’ from Michael.

“It’s brown. Brooooown,” he emphasised, tossing a pencil at Geoff which was promptly ignored.

“Sure it is, Annie,” Geoff countered, going back to addressing Gavin. “So as of now, we’re under your command. Whatever you say, goes, unless the King says otherwise,” he concluded, nodding his head towards Ryan who was trying out his new couch. As soon as he sat himself down, his eyes widened in surprise.

“Yeah, I think Gavin is now in charge. I’m never leaving this couch,” Ryan stated, snapping his fingers, a folding table, xbox and monitor appearing in front of him with minecraft started up.

“Almighty Gavin, King of Hell. Nice ring to it, hm?” Ray joked, glancing at Gavin and pointing at the desk closest to the door. “That’s yours. Hurry up and join the game before Boss blows the map up,” he said. Gavin sat down at the desk, watching them all banter and smile, bringing him into the conversation every other minute, even making him a part of silly little teams, playing made up games against the others. He’d look over at Ryan every now and then, seeing him smile, happy they were all getting along and it occurred to him, he had more friends here in hell, after _literally_ selling his soul to the devil, than he did on Earth.

On Earth. With his mother. George. Dan.

A pang of shame hit him in the chest.

Here he was, messing about, having fun when his mother was probably identifying his body amongst the other victims of the shooting. Having to call George and tell him his brother was dead.

Was she going to call Dan? Or was she going to wait until he was back from deployment, just leave an empty space where Gavin was meant to be in the airport. Greet him with the words ‘something happened to Gavin’. Gavin stopped playing the game, just sitting silently as he gathered up the courage to speak his mind.

“Gavin? What’s wrong?” Ryan asked, the room still noisy with conversation but going immediately silent at Gavin’s response.

“Ryan…Can I see my family?”


	5. Chapter Four

**_ Chapter Four _ **

“Um. That’s…that’s a complicated situation, Gavin,” Ryan said. “How about we go talk about this in private?” he asked, standing up from the couch and opening the door with an arm out as a silent offer to bring Gavin somewhere they could talk about this properly. The Brit stood from his desk and left the awkwardly silent room, hearing the door close behind him.

“Gavin, I know…you didn’t get long on Earth,” Ryan began slowly, obviously choosing his words very carefully. “But I can’t…Once you’re gone, you’re gone. There is no returning to Earth unless you’re like me. Something that has jobs to do and you only get that privilege, to jump worlds, if you’re able to keep yourself objective and not do anything near family or friends or anyone that knew you on Earth,” Ryan explained, very clearly not used to the gentle approach to speaking to grieving people, even in the case of his lover.

“I can’t even say goodbye?” Gavin asked, leaning back against the wall, looking up at Ryan with the closest human equivalent to ‘puppy dog eyes’ that anyone could possibly have. It almost made Ryan give in and go plead on his knees to god for just enough time for Gavin to say goodbye to his family and friends. But that’s not how it worked and from how Gavin looked at him, he must have understood that himself, but he needed Ryan to dash any sliver of hope or else he’d hold onto it and just end up destroying himself over trying to find a way to say goodbye to the people he left behind.

“I’m sorry, darlin’,” Ryan said quietly, stroking Gavin’s hair and holding an arm out to offer him some comfort. Gavin gladly took it, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist and burying his face in the demon king’s shoulder, sniffling quietly.

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

After their conversation, Ryan stuck his head in to ask that Michael and Ray showed Gavin where he’d be staying, an urgent meeting with some people ‘upstairs’ forcing him out of Hell for a while. The young men agreed and jumped from their desks, both taking one of Gavin’s arms in theirs and skipping down the hall, singing ‘we’re off to see the bedroom, the wonderful bedroom of jizz’.

Gavin would be lying if he said that didn’t cheer him up even a little bit.

“So, as our new boss, you are able to summon us whenever you want, all you need to do is say our name and snap your fingers. We’ll also sort out teleportation. We may need to get you a wristband or something for it since you’re human and all,” Ray explained.

“Alright,” Gavin said, nodding although he didn’t think he’d ever use it. The idea of forcing someone to come to you regardless of what they might be doing seemed rude to him.

“So, nearly ever demon here was originally human, usually a witch that sold their soul for powers, sometimes they were just really bad people. Except for Geoff,” Michael added. “He used to be the king of hell but he got bored of all the bureaucratic bullshit and stepped down. Ryan still goes to him for advice so if something comes to your attention and Ryan’s not in, ask Geoff what you should do. If it’s a serious problem, he’ll show you how to take care of it,” he finished, turning a corner and the office building somehow transformed into what looked like a hallway in an apartment complex.

“So you and Ryan are right here,” Ryan said, pointing at a door with a crown and a nameplate with ‘The Mad King’ in gold, cursive lettering. Michael ran a hand over the plate and when he removed it, the plate suddenly had ‘And his Queen’ in the same lettering.

“You’re an asshole,” Ray giggled, Gavin doing the same. It was funny. And he might as well be Ryan’s queen.

“We’re off for the rest of the day so, do you wanna hang out with us? We could show you around, introduce you to the rest of our team,” Michael offered, sounding very sincere. “I know what it’s like to come here and have no one, even in our position, rather than…you know. Down there,” Michael pointed at the floor, where Gavin knew the normal bad people were receiving the punishment for their wrongdoings in life.

“I’d like that,” Gavin replied with a shy smile, “I-If that’s alright, I mean, you’re all probably tired from working s-so-“ Gavin stuttered, just to have an arm thrown over his shoulders, leading him further down the hall.

“It’s fucking fine. We need to get that shy-streak out of you,” Michael replied with a wide grin as he led Gavin off to find something to do, Ray skipping ahead of them.


	6. Chapter Five

**_ Chapter Five _ **

The next few days were…interesting.

He mostly hung out with Michael and Ray (being with Ryan most out of the group though, obviously). It took him a while to get used to how they did things there but Michael was working on getting him out of his shell. Usually with video games or pranks.

He learned more about his new friends. How Ray was born in medieval times, selling his soul to avenge his lover, who’d been stoned to death for being with a man. Ray still got to see him sometimes, both working the system in their respective sides, Ray in hell and Joel in Heaven. Michael had been born in New Jersey just before the Revolutionary War, signing his contract with Ryan after his fiancée had been killed and her head mounted on a stake. Michael said she was still somewhere on Earth, unable to move on.

“Hey buddy. You okay, there?” Michael asked, resting his elbows on his knees, his voice catching Ray’s attention as well. They were at Michael’s apartment, after work hours. Geoff, Jack and Ryan were at a meeting with the people upstairs, leaving the lads to their own devices, as well as doing the minor jobs of running hell.

“I-it’s nothing,” Gavin mumbled, taking a sip of his beer but the two demons just kept staring at him. “Really, guys,” he insisted. More staring.

“I was born before tv, not before the lie,” Michael joked.

“I was born in a world without plumbing. Let that sink in,” Ray added, shivering and sipping his drink.

“I get it. No wool-pulling,” Gavin conceded, placing his beer on the table in front of him, trying to work out what he was going to say. “I want to know if Ryan is lying. If there’s a way I _can_ see my family, just to make sure they’re okay. That they’re dealing with me…dying. I-If its just a rule thing and he’s worried about getting in trouble, I’ll make sure only I do,” Gavin pleaded. The two demons looked at each other, worrying their lips or clenching their jaws in an attempt to restrain themselves. They had a silent conversation of shrugs and head tilts before they seemed to finally come to a decision.

“This doesn’t leave the three of us,” Michael whispered, leaning in, putting his beer down beside Gavin’s. The brit nodded hard enough to worry about his head falling off. “Ray and I had worked on something. Way back in the day when Boss wasn’t as strict about underlings interacting with the outside world. There are some things we can’t fake here. Like sunlight, not well anyway,” Michael explained.

“Or the ocean. Or the forest I grew up in or the house Michael lived in,” Ray added, obviously still a little upset from the way he clutched his drink.

“So we made a way to travel back and forth. We only ever stayed long enough for no one to miss us. But then work got more demanding and…well, things change on Earth. Those places never felt the same anymore,” Michael finished, a sad, fake smile on his face.

“But there’s a way. S-So I could…while Ryan’s working, I could go visit my mum. My brother. Dan, I could visit them a-and tell them I’m oka-“ Gavin started up with a smile just for Michael to cut him off.

“No. We don’t. Do that. Understand? We don’t interact with people. We stay out of their way. We’re meant to be dead. Us, for hundreds of years. We could risk it, someone just attributing seeing an old Revolutionary era soldier or a tried and executed witch from the dark ages as just their imagination. But you? You’re still probably on the goddamn news,” Michael explained. “You can’t just pop in. I’m sorry. I can…I can offer you the chance to see them, but only from our side of the wall. You can’t go to Earth,” the auburn haired man insisted. Gavin deflated.

“I’ll take it. Anything would be better than…than not knowing,” Gavin murmured. Michael let out a sigh, standing up from the couch.

“Follow me,” he ordered, making his way to the hallway, Ray following after him and Gavin bringing up the rear. “This doesn’t get back to Boss, alright?” Michael asked, a hand on the knob of a door at the end of the hallway.

“Absolutely, I swear,” Gavin replied, his heart hammering in his chest. Michael opened the door, the room quite dark except for a light blue glow. Michael led the other two in, Ray taking a spot by the door while Michael stood beside the source of the blue glow. It looked a little like a mirror, except it wasn’t supported by anything, it just hovered.

“This is a bit of magic Ray and I designed. It lets us look into or even travel to the human world. But we only travel there rarely. The last time we were there, Burma was still Burma,” Michael emphasised.

“How does it work?” Gavin asked, taking a cautious step towards the mirror.

“You hold your hand inside it and think of where or who you want to see and it will show you in real time,” Ray explained, not moving any closer. Gavin hesitantly placed his hand in the centre, thinking hard about his mother and just a moment later, the mirror switched from its blank, light blue state to his mother in his apartment, packing things into boxes, with a blank expression on her face.

“Oh my god,” Gavin breathed. His mother picked up a photo of her and Gavin that sat on his desk, running her fingers of his face. Her face scrunched up in pain, a small choked sob escaping from her as she sat down on his bed and clutched the photo to her chest.

“I’m sorry, mum,” Gavin said quietly.

“I’ll give you a bit of time with it. But remember, you can’t travel through it. If you do, you’ll just end up back in your body and I have no idea what’ll happen after that. Ray and I managed because of our magic, making ourselves new bodies but you’ll just end up in your dead one,” Michael said, ushering Ray out of the room.

Gavin stood there, watching his mother, then she looked up and George entered, another box of things in his arms. She looked at him with a pleading expression and his brother sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“ _Dan gets back tomorrow,”_ George reminded her, his mother nodded, wiping her eyes.

“ _He knows what happened. He’ll be ready for the funeral. I don’t think I will though,”_ she admitted, tears streaking down her cheeks as she pulled her remaining child into a hug.

Gavin just cried with her.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS ONE

**_ Chapter Six _ **

** (Ladies and Gentlemen and those in between. Prepare…for the frickle frack. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, PEOPLE, THERE IS GONNA BE FRICK FRACK IN THIS CHAPTER!) This is a loooong damn chapter **

 

Gavin watched the mirror almost religiously for the next few days while Ryan and the others worked. He still hung out with the others but Michael ended up giving him access to his apartment, letting him use the room to look over his family and Dan. But he also made sure to remind Gavin that he needed to be able to live his own life and not focus too hard on the one he lost or else he’d end up going insane.

“ _Gavin…Gavin was the nicest guy I’ve ever met. He didn’t say much but when he did it was always meaningful or intelligent. And he did what he could to help others even if they never noticed. He got looked over far too bloody much. He deserved better. At least he’s getting the recognition he deserves, even if its too late for him to see in person but I hope, somewhere, he knows that we love him and we miss him,”_ Dan spoke, barely holding back tears as he stood on the podium. At Gavin’s funeral.

“Gavin. You should go home. Ryan will be finished soon,” a voice piped up from behind him. Gavin turned around to see Michael standing in the doorway with a sympathetic look on his face.

“Not every day you get to see your own funeral, hm?” Gavin quietly mused, not really responding to Michael’s suggestion.

“Ray didn’t have one. Convicted of witchcraft and all. And we didn’t have the mirror anyway. Not until I was long-dead. I got to see one of my family’s memorials though, before my mom died,” Michael replied, stepping into the room and pulling Gavin’s hand away from the scene to shut it off. “Come on buddy,” Michael said quietly, not forcing him but letting him get there himself.

“I…Maybe we can bend the rules, just for a little while. Just long enough for me to say goodbye properly,” Gavin begged but Michael shook his head.

“Gavin, I can’t let you. So many things could happen. You could cause a mass panic, dead coming back to life and all that. And the Boss, he’d get ripped a new one by the big guy upstairs,” Michael insisted but Gavin just dropped onto his knees in front of Michael.

“I’m on my knees, _begging_. Just a few hours. Just a few hours to get a goodbye to the three people that showed me any kindness in my life. Just them, please, Michael,” Gavin pleaded. Michael was silent for a moment, then turned around and walked to the door, stopping just in the doorway.

“Tomorrow. You come back tomorrow as soon as Ryan leaves and you have until I get back to this mirror. I can send you a message but I’m not allowed through it again. Not for a while. You have until then, you understand?” Michael said sternly and Gavin nodded frantically, getting up and pulling Michael in for a tight embrace, thanking him repeatedly.

“Its fine. Now get out. Ryan’s expecting you,” Michael replied with a small smile as Gavin rushed out of the room to his own apartment.

For the rest of the night, Gavin had to contain his excitement with every ounce of self-control he had. Ryan noticed something was off but didn’t comment on it.

Although he definitely didn’t complain about the extra cuddling and kissing.

“Hey, I wanted to give you something,” Ryan said from the couch while Gavin was fetching them more beers.

“Oh?” the Brit replied. He sat down beside his boyfriend on the leather sofa, handing one bottle over to Ryan before curling up into his side, taking a sip of his own drink.

“Yeah. It’s kind of…well it’s just a little something I made while I was at work but I thought you might, I don’t know, like it,” Ryan said, uncharacteristically shy while he rummaged in his pocket for something. It seemed in his anxious state, he had forgotten his ability to snap his fingers and have whatever it is in his hand in an instant. Gavin waited patiently until Ryan finally got whatever it was out. It was a little box. Not a ring box, no, it was too wide and flat for that. Ryan handed it over to Gavin and watched him nervously as his lover opened it, curiosity changing into awe.

“It’s beautiful,” Gavin gasped, pulling out the item. It was a necklace but the stone was definitely not something he’d ever seen before. It was gold and red, swirling in a flame pattern that was slightly darker at the edges.

“Its hellfire, trapped in some obsidian. It doesn’t happen often but it’s really beautiful when it does,” Ryan explained, and Gavin just looked at him with a wide smile, curling his free hand around Ryan’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Thank you, it’s amazing,” Gavin replied, looking at the necklace again. The gold and red shimmered inside the shell, casting light and shadows on Gavin’s hands. The Brit unlatched it and put it around his neck, struggling at first with the clasp but finally getting it on. It hung just low enough to be able to hide underneath his shirt but he kept it on display. Who wouldn’t want to show that piece of jewellery off? It was, literally, one of a kind.

“I love you,” Ryan said quietly with a dopey smile. Gavin returned it and pressed a light kiss to Ryan’s lips, repeating the sentiment. He pulled Ryan in for another kiss, this time, a much longer, much deeper one that left Gavin flushed and attempting to hide a problem in his jeans. It took Gavin a little too long to realise, he actually wanted to do… _that_ with Ryan. Enough time that Ryan had stopped kissing him and had just gone back to cuddling him, fiddling with the necklace around Gavin’s neck.

“Ryan?” Gavin spoke up, just barely loud enough for Ryan to hear. The hell-king looked down at his lover, with an attentive look.

“What’s up?” he replied, pressing a light kiss to Gavin’s temple, just because he felt like it and the affection gave Gavin goosebumps. It was still odd, even with how long they’d been dating, both fake and properly, to receive that sort of affection from anyone.

“I…I wanted to…to um,” Gavin mumbled, fidgeting in his seat until he realised, he wasn’t going to get anywhere with words, so he threw that out the window and decided to use some action.

“Whoa, Gavin, what are you doing?” Ryan asked when Gavin unbuckled his belt and slowly started to unzip his pants.

“I’m, well I-I wanted to try… _you know_ ,” Gavin murmured, his cheeks going red at the thought of saying that word.

“Sex?” Ryan finished for him, making Gavin flush even more but he nodded all the same.

“Gavin, you don’t feel obligated to do this, do you? Because, I want you to know that _you_ want it. I may be the King of Hell but that doesn’t mean I want to hurt the people I care about or have them do something they don’t really want, just to please me,” Ryan reassured and Gavin nodded in response, still unzipping Ryan’s slacks.

“I really want to. Its-I’m sure that I want it. With you. Just you,” Gavin murmured, reaching up and pressing his lips against Ryan’s, one hand slipping into the demon King’s pants, the other curling around his neck to pull him in for a deeper kiss. Ryan wrapped his arms around Gavin, pulling him into his lap and tangling his fingers in Gavin’s messy, brown hair, letting out a quiet moan of approval when Gavin pressed against his clothed erection.

“Bedroom?” Gavin asked, his words muffled against Ryan’s lips. Ryan nodded, sliding his hands underneath Gavin’s thighs and lifting him up. The Brit squeaked in alarm, his legs tightening around Ryan’s waist as he was carried to their bedroom, the door opening magically as Ryan approached so he wouldn’t have to cease the new attack he’d started on Gavin’s neck.

Gavin didn’t even notice the period of time between being wrapped around Ryan, still fully clothed, to on his back, Ryan’s head between his legs and being half-naked as well as looking like the epitome of debauchery with his sex-mussed hair, bitten-red lips and flushed face as well as the new marks that adorned his neck and thighs.

“Ryan,” Gavin breathed as his boyfriend licked up the length of his erection before taking it into his mouth, sucking teasingly at the head then just swallowing it down, making the Brit arch up into the contact, his hands gripping the head board like a lifeline. He’d never gotten any sexual attention before. Except from himself but that was nowhere near as satisfying or incredible as this.

“Hell you’re gorgeous,” Ryan purred, crawling up the length of Gavin’s body, placing far-too-light kisses along his skin, making his way up to Gavin’s neck, then his jaw, finally to his lips to occupy him while he used his newly freed hands to open something, stroking over Gavin’s thighs and spreading them.

“This might hurt a little. Just tell me and I’ll stop, okay?” Ryan said, Gavin just nodding in response, too pleasure-drunk to really care. Ryan pushed his fingers in, one to start, slowly working his way to two, stretching Gavin out as much as possible to make it feel as amazing as he could.

“Jesus, Ry,” Gavin gasped as Ryan’s finger brushed against something inside him, making his whole body spasm and his vision flicker for a second.

“There is it,” Ryan purred, adding another finger and teasing the spot more and more until Gavin was just on the brink of release, just to pull back out and stop touching him completely. Gavin wouldn’t have been proud of the high-whine he let out as he writhed on the sheets but Ryan was being truly evil in leaving him like this.

“Ryan, _please_ ,” Gavin begged, sitting up and plastering himself against Ryan’s chest, one hand dragging his nails harshly against his back, the other stroking his erection to force him into the same desperate-pleasure haze he was in. And it was definitely working. Gavin was nothing like he was normally. He wasn’t awkward or quiet or shy. He was… _hungry_. That was the only word to describe it.

He was like an incubus after over a decade of fasting. The deep scratches in Ryan’s back felt amazing and the hand on his cock felt even better. It took all of his restraint to not just fuck Gavin to pieces, instead shoving him down onto the bed and returning the contact, sucking at Gavin’s dick while he slicked himself up. Gavin almost thrashed above him, head tilted back in ecstasy and hands tangled in Ryan’s just-long-enough hair, pulling and pleading with Ryan for ‘more, god, just fuck me’.

Ryan couldn’t possibly refuse such a delicious request.

Once more, he slid up Gavin’s body, positioning himself at Gavin’s entrance and taking a brief moment to just take in his lover’s appearance, then pushed in, hearing the most enticing pleasured scream he’d ever heard in his existence. He waited a moment for Gavin to adjust before he pulled back out nearly all the way, then thrust back in with enough force to pull out that gorgeous voice. He’d hoped Gavin would be loud in bed.

“I’m so close,” Gavin whined and Ryan just tsked, slowing his movements to a slow grind, his cock brushing against Gavin’s prostate lightly, enough to stimulate but not enough to push him over the edge.

“Can’t have that. I should let up,” Ryan teased but Gavin growled, a low animalistic sound that Ryan didn’t think he would have in him, then he leant up and latched his teeth to Ryan’s neck, his legs pulling on Ryan’s thighs hard enough to shove him back in as deep as he could go.

“Shit! Strong legs,” Ryan moaned through his surprised laughter.

“Years of football. Now _fuck me_ ,” Gavin ordered, a hand gripping Ryan’s hair and dragging him in for a kiss while Ryan did as requested and fucked Gavin to the brink of coming, then thrust in one more time, hard and deep. Gavin pulled away from the kiss and screamed, releasing between them while Ryan kept going, fucking Gavin with the same ferocity, making the Brit whimper from the over-stimulation.

“I want you to come again,” Ryan purred, pulling Gavin up as he sat upright, forcing him even deeper in.

“Oh fuck. R-Ryan,” Gavin whined, his erection returning despite the short time it had been. Ryan bounced Gavin in his lap, making sure to pull him down hard with every thrust he made, reaching his own release with a choked moan into Gavin’s shoulder while Gavin just opened his mouth in a silent scream.

They stayed like that, panting into each other’s skin for a while until they caught their breath again, pulling back enough to engage the other in a slow, messy kiss. When they managed to get their brains back to their original not-sex-fevered state, Ryan laid Gavin back down, gently pulling out and using some tissues he’d materialised out of thin air to clean them both up.

“So, how was your first time?” Ryan asked after removing the tissues and curling up beside Gavin, his lover’s head resting on his chest.

“Words don’t cover it,” Gavin replied with a dopey smile, reaching up with the last of his energy to give Ryan a small peck on the cheek before dozing off.

Tonight, he was with the one he loved and tomorrow, he’d get to see his family. Everything was amazing.


	8. Chapter Seven

**_ Chapter Seven _ **

“You ready?” Michael asked, and Gavin just nodded, staring at the mirror and waiting for his chance. “Wear this and make sure you are exactly back where you came in when that clock hits zero, understood?” the auburn haired demon ordered and Gavin just nodded again, taking the watch that Michael handed to him with a countdown that had 8 hours on the timer.

“No big parties, no being outside more than going from where you appear to where your family is, got it?” Michael added.

“Alright,” Gavin replied. There was a moment of tense silence before Michael gave the Brit a pat on the back.

“Good luck. All you need to do is stick your head in. Make sure to remember where you ended up, okay? And when you want to come back, just go back to that spot and think about Hell,” Michael called as he walked out of the room on his way to work. Gavin stood there for a moment, frozen on the spot because this was just incredible. He was going to see his family again. But…what if Ryan found out?

No. He’d understand. He’d realise that Gavin needed this, right?

He stepped towards the mirror, cautiously leaning forward until his face was mere millimetres away from the flowing blue surface. The he let himself fall forward.

He was falling, but only for a short time until he landed firmly on his feet in the middle of a hallway. His mother’s hallway. It was the middle of the night, time apparently being a little off centre with Hell. He could hear soft snoring coming from the living room, a quick peek showing that his mum was on the couch, a home video of when he was a kid, playing with his brother, playing on the tv.

Gavin went to shake her awake but stopped before he did.

He couldn’t do this. Coming back, saying goodbye, that would only make him feel better. But then he would have to leave again. He’d have to go and leave his mum and brother and Dan here after showing himself to them again. Give them a brief bit of hope that would make it all the more painful later.

He couldn’t do it.

Gavin leant in, pressing a light kiss to his mother’s forehead, then turned and went to his old room, boxes of his stuff sitting on the floor. He grabbed one of his hoodies, wrapping it around himself and sat down on his old bed, looking through his school books and his old photos. He found his phone in a plastic bag, a little bit of blood on the screen but a quick wipe and it was fine.

He switched it on, looking through his old contacts, more photos of him and Dan. Even the ones with the people from school. Then he spotted something amongst his things that he didn’t recognise.

It was a newspaper clipping.

**_University Shooting- 11 dead- Shooter Dead of Brain Aneurysm_ **

The headline was jarring enough but upon further inspection, a portion of the article was…about him?

_When interviewed regarding the incident, a number of students spoke of a young man, Gavin Free and his romantic partner, only known as Ryan, both of whom, cleared the room of students as soon as the gunfire began. Gavin Free was shot dead after pulling at least five students, still in a stable condition, out of the line of fire before being cornered by the shooter and shot in the chest. His partner was unable to be found for questioning._

There were two photos of him, one a colour copy of his student ID, him smiling like he normally did with the other dead students, the other, a black and white screenshot of security footage in the cafeteria, him on his knees in front of the man with the gun, his arms out as if trying to block the bullet.

“Didn’t work now, did it?” he mumbled to himself with a scoff, putting the article down. There were some cards sitting on bedside table, all addressed to his mum. Students and families of students that all praised Gavin, saying how thankful they were that he was so brave and selfless.

Some of the words in them were smudged, diluted by tear drops.

Gavin rubbed his eyes, the emotional upheaval making his already fairly lacklustre sleep (after the great sex, he’d only managed an hour or two before his body decided it was too excited about his family to sleep) quite apparent. He laid down in his bed, flicking through his phone to check how Dan and George were, the boys apparently out having some drinks together for a personal memorial, falling asleep a few minutes later.

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT _ **

“You heading off early, Ryan?” Jack asked, washing the blood off of his hands. Ryan was already in nicer clothing, free from the blood and entrails of his victims for today while everyone else was just getting ready to have lunch.

“Yeah. Gonna surprise Gavin with lunch together. Grabbing food from a place he liked back on Earth. I know he’s been kind of down about not being able to say goodbye so I thought this might help,” Ryan said with a smile. Michael’s eyes went wide and he couldn’t contain his shout of ‘No!’. As soon as he said it, Ryan’s smile dropped and the auburn haired demon started staring very intently at his feet.

“Michael. Why shouldn’t I go see Gavin?” Ryan asked with a terrifyingly steady tone. Michael said nothing. “What do you know, Michael?” Ryan continued, taking a few steps over towards Michael, looming over him.

“He’s…I let him go back to Earth,” Michael murmured, quickly continuing before he was torn limb from limb and rearranged in the wrong order. “I told him only for as long as we were working a-and he had to be back by then. And no going outside, it was just to say goodbye to his family,” Michael tried but Ryan’s face switched from the irritated expression to a blank look. Then he turned around and walked out.


	9. Chapter Eight

**_ Chapter Eight _ **

Gavin woke up blearily, the feeling that someone was watching forcing him awake the rest of the way. He hoped it wasn’t his mum coming in to clean. He needed to get to the hallway before she saw him so he could get home to...

That wasn’t his mum. The source of the noise was a person hiding in the shadows, far too tall and too broad to be his mother. Their face and upper body were hidden but Gavin recognised that shirt. From his boyfriend on their first proper date.

“Ryan?” Gavin called quietly, checking the time on his watch. He still had a good four hours to get home before Ryan finished work. There was no response. But it seemed he was playing with something that glowed gold and red. Gavin’s pendant.

The Brit reached up to find that it was missing from his neck. And there was no way a human could have removed it without him noticing. It had to be Ryan.

“Ryan, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t leave my family like this. I just had to see them again,” Gavin pleaded, still Ryan said nothing. “Love, you’re scaring me,” Gavin whispered, unable to make his voice any louder or else it would become choked with how afraid he was at the moment.

“Were you not happy with me? Did I do something wrong?” Ryan replied, his voice just as quiet but nowhere near as angry as Gavin thought it would be. He sounded…sad.

“What? Of course I was happy. A-And you were nothing but kind and loving to m-“ Gavin started.

“Then why did you leave?” Ryan interrupted, stepping out of the shadows with an enraged look on his face but that was completely overshadowed by the tears streaming down his cheeks. “I-I know I’m not good and my role in this world-…I know people curse me and hate me but I thought I was good to you. I love you and I want you to have everything you could have wanted. I’m sorry that I told you you couldn’t come here, but it’s the law. You could be taken away, permanently sent to purgatory,” Ryan rambled, getting himself more and more upset. Gavin got out of the bed, making his way over to Ryan and enveloping him in a hug.

“Ryan, I’m so sorry,” Gavin said and Ryan, the King of Hell, ruler of thousands of demons, broke down in his arms and Gavin had no idea what to do. He didn’t expect this to ever be a problem he’d have to deal with. “I still love you. I just needed to do this. I was coming back. I just fell asleep,” Gavin admitted. “I shouldn’t have come here. We should go home,” the Brit suggested, taking Ryan’s hand in his. Ryan nodded silently, snapping his fingers once. The room around them vanished, replaced by the living room of Ryan and his apartment in Hell.

“I should probably talk to Burnie. He’s going to tan my hide for this,” Ryan sighed, pecking Gavin on the cheek. “Please just stay here. If anyone comes to the door that isn’t one of my men, call the team, okay?” Ryan ordered and Gavin nodded in reply, not trusting himself to not upset Ryan further by talking. Then, Ryan vanished.

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

“You know you’re screwed, right?” Matt called from his desk, spinning his chair around to face Ryan who stood in the doorway of his office.

“Yeah,” Ryan muttered, taking a seat in one of the chairs across the desk from _his_ Boss. The Big Boss.

“I can’t just let you get off scott-free, buddy. There was too much risk in what he did and the fact that it was even allowed to happen, your Hell Queen being left to his own devices is a problem. He needs to learn how to work for hell if he’s going to live there,” Matt mused, sitting himself forward enough to sign something.

“So what do you intend?” Ryan asked.

“On punishing you. And him. It’s a thing. You do something wrong, there’s consequences,” Matt explained and Ryan sat up in his chair.

“Please don’t hurt him. I’ll take whatever you can throw at me, plagues, torture, whatever, just don’t hurt him. He isn’t even meant to be in Hell, you _know_ he would have come here if he hadn’t made that deal with me,” Ryan implored but Matt just raised his hand to silence him.

“I know that. I wasn’t intending on subjecting him to the same treatment as what happens to the normal humans in your charge. No, he gets a far more interesting punishment, as do you,” Matt said, a sickening, placid expression on his face. “You will hereby be removed from your role as King of Hell until your punishment is complete. Until which time, Gavin will take that role in your place,” Matt ordered and before Ryan could verbalise his outrage, he continued.

“Be assured, I could just as well let him be tortured by your team for eternity, if that is what you’d prefer. At least you know he’s not going to be too damaged when you come back,” Matt snapped.

“Come back from what?” Ryan asked, practically shaking in his boots.

“You punishment is to leave Hell and return to Earth. As a newborn. You will spend an entire human lifetime with no memory of who you were but you will always have the sickening sense that your true soul mate is somewhere else, suffering a fate you know nothing of. As soon as you die as human, having lived an _extremely_ long life, you will have your memories returned and be allowed your place back in Hell. Whether or not Gavin can survive your job is entirely up to him. That is all. You can tell him and your immediate subordinates what is happening but as soon as you do that, you’ll be sent to Earth. Now leave before I change my mind and do something even worse,” Matt finished, going back to his paperwork, Ryan slinking out the door, trying to figure out how to tell Gavin, but he was stopped just before he escaped.

“Also, there will be no assigning Geoff at any point in time while you’re gone. Between when you leave and when you return, Gavin will be the _only_ King of Hell,” Matt added. Ryan just nodded, a quiet ‘understood’ leaving his lips as he vanished.

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

“Any questions you have, just ask Geoff. He can’t officially be King but he can advise you. A-and the guys will protect you,” Ryan rambled as he clutched tightly to a teary Gavin.

“Please don’t be too long. I don’t…I can’t lose you already,” Gavin whimpered, sniffling into Ryan’s chest.

“I promise I won’t. Just be a good King, huh? I don’t want the place trashed when I get back. Not too many parties,” Ryan teased, getting a small laugh.

“We’ll have black jack and hookers,” the Brit replied, pulling back and dragging Ryan down for one last kiss. Gavin was the last person he had to talk to before he was transported off. Even now, he could feel Matt’s tug, pulling him to Earth.

“It’ll seem like much less time. And we’re gonna have great ‘welcome back’ sex,” Ryan winked, first with one eye, then entirely out of existence. The guys stood behind Gavin as he cried, giving him comforting pats on the back, then Geoff tugged gently on his arm.

“Come on King Gavin. Time to check on your subjects,” he said with a small smile.

It would be a difficult reign. But he’d manage.


	10. Chapter Nine- The Epilogue

**_Chapter Nine_** \- **_The epilogue_**

97 years.

“Really milking it, aren’t you, Matthew,” Gavin called up to heaven, just feeling the middle finger being aimed at his general direction. “You too,” Gavin mumbled, staring into the mirror. He’d managed to get Michael and Ray to set a mirror/portal up in the throne room, after a number of renovations, of course. Ryan was on display, on his death bed, telling his daughter a story about a strange dream he once had about being the king of hell and how silly it was.

“Just a little longer,” Gavin whispered, shutting the image down and stepping away from his throne and down into his work station to work on the new arrival. Some stupid sodding criminal. Killed some people according to the file from Kara.

Gavin spent a lot of time working _downstairs._ At first, it had been horrible. He’d had nightmares for months but then, he got used to it. It became a good stress release once Geoff and the others finally manage to convince him that they were bad people and if they didn’t deserve it, they wouldn’t be there. The King collected the paperwork for his ‘charges’ and made his way into his personal torture chamber. Gavin looked up from the slip of paper and at his victim for the day. He would recognise that face anywhere.

“You shot me once,” Gavin said casually. “It’s why I’m here. Dead. Apparently you too,” he added. The man had a hollow look on his face, just staring at the ground.

“Why did you shoot me? Why did you shoot the other students?” Gavin asked calmly. The young man started to move, his head raising just a little, enough to see who was talking to him.

“You all deserved it. You especially. You were like me. I thought you were. But then you started to be like them. They should have all been my friends. They were just assholes and bitches and they deserved to die,” the man answered, not of his own free will though. Hell had its way of dragging the truth from people. The young man looked terrified. He probably would have feigned remorse but no, this was the truth.

“Hm. Well, you’re not mine to deal with. I think someone else had that right,” Gavin said, snapping his fingers and sending the young man to the depths of hell to wait just that little bit longer for Ryan to come back.

“Hello Darlin’.”

Apparently it wasn’t that long.


	11. Chapter 11

An image to go with the final chapter of Alone Again


End file.
